Year of the Spark: January 31
by Sparky Army
Summary: He wanted her to look at him that way. The LAST day of one whole month for a years worth of sparky stories!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from Author (sparkly): Hooray!! ONE WHOLE MONTH DONE!! Year of the Spark has officially finished one month, and so far we are going strong. I think it's a little short, but enjoy my fic, its set during Irresistible, brief italics for a flashback.

* * *

**Her Enchanting Looks**

By sparklyshimmer2010

* * *

It wasn't Lucius himself that bothered John the most, with his many irritating and charmless qualities not worth getting into. It wasn't his inappropriate sense of humor.

_"Let me tell you this: I had no trouble finding female companionship that night, if you know what I __mean!" Everyone laughed at the amazing story and Lucius continued. "Repeatedly!" _

It wasn't the cold he had. It wasn't even the fact that right now Lucius wanted to send John's team to a suspected Wraith outpost.

"You know what? Colonel Sheppard is right. Don't get me wrong –with all your advanced weapons, you could _easily_ dispose of a tiny Wraith outpost, if there even _is_ an outpost, but ultimately, is it worth the risk, no matter how small that risk may be?" Lucius rambled out then continued. "I mean, sure, people may label you a coward…"

"Will you knock it off?!" John said.

No, the one thing that annoyed the hell out of John was Elizabeth.

"Colonel." She admonished, "I think it's worth investigating."

"No. I won't allow it."

"John. Are you questioning my authority?"

"When it comes to the security of this base, you're damned right I am." He wished he wasn't, he hated this. He stepped a little closer. "From now on, no one goes through that gate without my authorization." John turned and walked away, angry and unwilling to see any more of it.

Later he stood in the gate room with Rodney and Lucius as his team and Carson came through.

He hated everything Elizabeth was doing to please him. It was insane, and it wasn't her. He loathed the looks she kept giving him. The sparkle in her eyes that lit up whenever he spoke to her, or even when he just looked at her. How she simpered at Lucius' touch. She was smitten with him, if he wanted to use her words.

It made him sick to see her manipulated like that, making her feel that way because of a liquid, and not caring for her more than any of his other number of wives. It hurt to see her act that way to Lucius while getting angry at him. For once in his life, John was jealous. He didn't know where it came from.

He _had_ gotten close to Elizabeth with their time spent on Atlantis. He cared for her a lot. He wasn't fuming about Teyla's actions with Lucius… Apparently his feelings for Elizabeth ran deeper. How deep, he wasn't really sure, though he guessed she held a rather high place in his heart.

Now she stood in front of the gate, trying to defend Lucius. John was trying to prove his point, but damn, he noticed she looked so pretty at the moment because even though she wasn't happy with him at the moment, she had Lucius and it gave her a beautiful glow.

"We were just helping a friend," she said, "And there's nothing wrong with that."

Yes, John thought now that he pretty much loved her, or was close enough to it. And he was inspired with a crazy idea. One that wouldn't help, but would certainly make him feel better.

He moved forward suddenly and pulled Elizabeth into his arms, kissing her rather forcefully.

It was a good kiss, but it didn't last long as Carson pulled him back. Lucius was sending him daggers with a look of distaste. While everyone else looked surprised, Elizabeth, John was glad to see, though her eyes were somewhat stern, had more of a confused look. She gazed at John then turned to Lucius, then back again to John.

"Colonel." Lucius said pleasantly but with a hint of danger. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, it's this damned cold. I apologize." He said to both Elizabeth and Lucius.

He left on the pretense of sleep, on the way out formulating a plan. He'd figure this out. At least he had learned something. Elizabeth was very breathtaking when she was in 'love'. She seemed so full of life and excited. Her smile was captivating and she just looked so happy. She was enchanting. Once this was all over, John decided he was going to do anything to get her to look at him that way.


End file.
